


The Playbook

by Akaashis_simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Crossdressing, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kozume Kenma, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaashis_simp/pseuds/Akaashis_simp
Summary: Akaashi was finally going to have a night to himself or so he thought...orAnd they were roommates.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	The Playbook

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta thank one of my best friends, without her I wouldn't have wrote this. I'm just in an Akaashi brain rot and there's not enough stories of him getting railed lol. I also just headcanon him as super horny all the time.

Akaashi was finally going to have a night to himself. It’s been a while since he’s had some privacy. While he is super grateful that his friends, now roommates, are letting him live with them after getting kicked out of his apartment mid-pandemic, he just misses being able to get off without worrying about someone catching him, what with Kuroo and Kenma are both working from home right now. After Kuroo spent hours pleading and bargaining with Kenma to let them go out for a date night. Kenma finally agreed but with certain conditions. First, there couldn’t be more than fifteen people in the restaurant. Second, they had to wear masks the entire time out, and if there were people who weren’t wearing their mask that got close to them they would head home immediately. And finally, they had to bring sanitizer wipes with them and wipe everything off before they touched it. 

He was sitting on the couch finishing his last assignment for the week, as Kuroo and Kenma left their room and headed towards the door. “Hey, Kaashi, we’re heading out now, we’ll probably be out for a few hours, we need to stop by the store on our way home,” Kuroo called out while lacing up his shoes. 

“Okay, be safe, see you later” Akaashi dismissed. When the door shut, he let out a sigh. Finally. He closed his laptop, set in on the living room table, got up, and headed towards his room. The best part about living with Kuroo and Kenma is that since they’re both rich, their apartment is kind of fancy. Three bedrooms, and two of which have bathrooms connected to the, a decent sized kitchen, and a spacious living room. He got to his room and grabbed his phone to put on his playlist that made him feel sexy. He started stripping so that he could shower and remove the grime from the day. As he started washing his hair, he was trying to figure out what he was in the mood for tonight. He was finishing up when he decided he wanted to take his time tonight. Taking advantage of finally being able to take it slow for the first time in awhile. He walked to his closet, flipping through it. He settled on a long sleeve pastel blue crop top with the words “BabyDoll” across it, a high waisted white skirt that fell just at the top of his thighs, and white thigh highs with pastel blue bows at the hems. He also pulled on lacy white panties with blue accents on them. He made his way to his wall length mirror and gave a little spin. Smiling to himself, and deeming his outfit perfect.

Akaashi enters the bathroom again so he can do his make-up and style his hair. He starts with straightening the more wild parts of his hair and then curling the other parts so that it framed his face nicely. Next, he lightly concealed his under eyes and proceeded to fill out his eyebrows so they’re a little longer and a little sharper. He then starts to apply eyeshadow, this is probably one of his favorite parts about doing make-up. He finds blending the colors together to be relaxing, this time he does a soft blue and purple look. After blending it to perfection, Akaashi starts doing a winged eyeliner over top, and to tie it all together a nice set of false lashes that give the doll effect. He finishes up with a light highlighter and blush to soften his features, and a shiny lip gloss that has a bit of a pink tint to it. Akaashi looks in the mirror and winks at himself, his confidence through the roof. 

“Maybe I should take some photos in this?” Akaashi thought out loud to himself. He grabbed his phone and walked back over to his wall length mirror. He starts posing while snapping photos. Some of the poses were silly but, majority were seductive and sensual. Deciding that he’s ready, he goes to his bedside and grabs his lube and favorite butt plug that has a blue gem heart shaped base from the drawer. He loves teasing himself, loves that slow build up, having to wait for the finish. He starts slowly, lightly rubbing his fingers over his sensitive spots. Falling into a fantasy where it’s someone else touching him. 

Recently, he’s been having the problem of fantasizing about his roommates touching him. After living with them for the past few months he’s realized that he has been harboring more than platonic feelings for them. He would never do anything about it because he’s no homewrecker. He’ll get over them eventually, but for now? He’ll let his fantasies run wild. It’s not like they’re home anyway. 

Running his fingers under his crop top, he starts pinching his nipples imagining that it was Kenma’s nimble ones instead. “Ah~ Kenma~” he moaned out softly. After a few moments, Akaashi moved his hands down to under his skirt and panties. He softly grasped his cock, stroking it. “MmmHa~” He kept letting out soft moans and groans as he played with himself. He grabbed the lube pouring just enough onto his fingers. He pressed gently onto his entrance, not yet penetrating, he thought of Kuroo’s long fingers replacing his own, “Ahh~ Kuroo-san stop teasing me ah~” He finally pressed that first finger in, slowly fucking himself. A couple moments later, Akaashi now has two fingers pressed inside himself, narrowly avoiding his g-spot. He pulls his fingers out with a gasp and gradually inserts the plug. Once the plug is settled inside him, he fixes his panties and goes to wash his hands from the lube. Tonight, he wants to see how long he can last with the plug in him before he snaps and gives into desire. 

He strolls into the kitchen, figuring now is the best time to get water, no one is home and he hasn’t lost his composure yet. He got his cup, filled it, and just as he started taking a sip heard the door handle jingle. At first he thought it was his imagination. He looked at the clock on the stove and it showed that it’s barely been an hour and a half. But then, the door opened and he heard Kuroo and Kenma talking quietly amongst themselves. “Oh no no no no” he panicked. Akaashi couldn’t leave the kitchen because that meant he would have to pass him, and he definitely didn't want them to see him right now. He just hoped that they went straight to their room so that he could make an escape and go die in embarrassment in his room.

“We’re back Akaashi!” Kuroo called, “Can you believe that everywhere was so crowded?!?”

“I told you this would happen Kuroo” Kenma sounded slightly annoyed. Kuroo just shrugged and started walking towards the kitchen with kenma following behind him. Akaashi stood there in the middle of the kitchen in shock and fear as he heard footsteps getting closer. _How do I get myself out of this, can I even explain myself?_ Akaashi felt his anxiety rising. _Maybe I_ _can hide behind the kitchen island until they leave the kitchen._ Just as Akaashi started to sneak to the other side of the kitchen island, Kuroo turned the corner and walked into the kitchen. Akaashi and Kuroo froze the moment he laid eyes on him. 

“Hey, why did you stop moving?” Kenma ran into Kuroo’s back. After not getting a reply from him, he looked around him and saw Akaashi standing there face red and looking ready to flee. Kenma felt his heart stutter, at the cute sight in front of him. He didn’t know how to react, yeah sure he and Kuroo have talked about their mutual attraction to Akaashi, but they didn’t know how he felt and didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Kenma lost in his thoughts almost didn’t realize Akaashi spoke up.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be out longer..." Akaashi mumbled being the first one to break the silence. He started to twist his fingers nervously, he couldn’t tell what the other two were thinking and he could only come up to the worst conclusions.  _ Oh my god, they probably think I’m a freak and are going to kick me out. _

“The restaurant had too many people, so we just went to the store instead but they didn’t have what we needed…” Kenma paused for a second to make a show of checking Akaashi out, "you look good like this, but you would look better in our bed". Akaashi couldn’t believe his ears, was Kenma flirting with him? He felt his face flush a deeper shade of red. He shifted his weight for a second but, then regretted that movement because he let out a whine at the plug shifting inside of him. That seemed to snap Kuroo out of his stupor and he started to saunter towards Akaashi. Akaashi is freaking out, he doesn’t think he can handle this, why is Kuroo walking towards him? 

He starts to back up with each step forward Kuroo takes towards him. That is until his back hits the island countertop. Kuroo then cages him in with his arms on either side of him. "What a lovely surprise to come home too" he whispers into akaashi's ear, which causes him to shiver and let out a small whimper.  _ What’s happening? This can’t be real, can it? _ Akaashi thinks to himself. He didn’t know how to react, it’s like one of his wildest fantasies came to life.

"It's like he knew we would be home early, and wanted to show off for us" Kenma whispered softly into akaashi's other ear, even going as far to lightly drag the tip of his tongue down it.

Akaashi's face was in flames at this point, "I swear I didn't know..." He quietly spoke, afraid to break whatever this was. Kuroo and kenma shared a quick look, seeming to communicate with their eyes, when kenma nodded, kuroo looked back at akaashi. 

"Can I kiss you?" Kuroo looked down at akaashi's lips, up to his eyes and then back to his lips again, seeming to focus there. He was still in disbelief, but he was about to make the most of this moment. Akaashi looked at kenma, almost asking for permission, making sure it was okay. 

"Go ahead, do it" kenma egged him on slightly. That's all he needed to start to feel his confidence coming back. He wrapped his arms around kuroo's neck and pulled him closer to him. Their lips barely brushed as akaashi smirked, "Do your worst Kuroo-san". That’s all he needed to say for Kuroo to close the distance between them. Lips moving in sync with each other. Kuroo licked into akaashi's mouth and akaashi pushed his tongue against kuroo's. Akaashi felt hands on his thighs, at first just gripping the muscle there, then they started to lift him to sit him onto the counter. He jumped onto the counter to make it easier, but moaned loudly into kuroo's mouth because that caused the plug to shift into him even more. Kuroo used this as a chance to map out his mouth. He was kissing him like his life depended on it. Akaashi was running his nails against Kuroo’s back enjoying the reaction he was getting from it. Kuroo moved one of his hands from his thighs to his lower back, pressing him closer to Kuroo. Akaashi felt as if he was being surrounded by him, engulfed really.

Akaashi broke free from the kiss and started to breathe in deeply trying to regain some of his senses again. Kenma's hand joined kuroo's on akaashi's thigh, though his hand started to slide up and down. Kenma slightly pouted his lips, "Can I get a kiss too Akaashi?" And really who was Akaashi to deny him such a request. 

"Of course, Kenma, come here" Akaashi responded as he slowly unwrapped his arms from around Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo took a step back and to the side so that kenma could take his place in between Akaashi's legs. Akaashi had to bend his head down a little to reach kenma's lips. Kenma started softly at first, almost teasing with just a brush of the lips. He then started to get more and more into it. Kenma kissed differently than kuroo. While kuroo was enthusiastic and fast paced, kenma was slow but thorough. He was taking akaashi apart and putting him back together again. Kenma was also more daring with his hands, he was rubbing up his thighs just barely under the skirt. Akaashi slid his hands into Kenma's hair pulling him closer and wrapping his legs around him. When he did that Kenma went from rubbing to grabbing his thighs to keep him where he was. Akaashi ground against Kenma and he rolled his hips back slightly. Akaashi moaned into the kiss, getting lost in Kenma.

"Fuck" Kuroo groaned out. They broke apart, Akaashi forgetting he was there for a moment.Akaashi was disheveled. His carefully styled hair now a mess, his lips puffy from the kisses, and his skirt is rumpled. Kuroo walked behind kenma and stroked akaashi's face, "isn't he just so pretty" he whispered into kenma's ear. Kenma trembled in response and just sighed out "Yeah the prettiest" he then looked up at akaashi through his eyelashes, "Wanna take this to our room?"

"Are you sure...? Though, I’m not one for one night stands," Akaashi claimed, hoping they would understand the meaning behind his words. He knew that he would end up just getting hurt if he was just a quick lay for them. Just a way for them to experiment. He didn’t want to put them in an awkward position, but he had to make sure he put himself first. 

"Of course we're sure!” Kuroo exclaimed, “this isn't how we were planning to ask, but we want you to date us, we both have more than platonic feelings for you."

"Wait...really?”Akaashi was skeptical, “You're not lying just so you guys can sleep with me right?" He accused them, not believing that they would actually want to date him, why would they? They have each other and they already complimented each other so nicely.

"Absolutely not, we're serious, unless you don't want to, then that's fine" Kenma said trying to look unaffected but Akaashi could feel his hands trembling on his thighs.

"No, no, no, I would love to date you both" akaashi answered softly, giving them a small genuine smile. Kuroo fist bumps and yells out, "Hell Yeah!" behind them. Kenma and Akaashi lightly knock foreheads together while chuckling softly at his antics. Akaashi felt so light, knowing his feelings were returned. He closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss on Kenma’s lips, so unlike the previous ones they just shared. Akaashi, slowly pulls his head away from Kenma, and bats his eyes at him. "Are we still taking this to your room?" He questions. And like a switch, both of Kenma's and Kuroo's eyes darken. Kuroo gestures for Kenma to move, and he does so reluctantly, but not before giving him another short kiss. Once Kenma is out of the way, Kuroo then picks up Akaashi, his legs wrapped around his waist and arms wrapped around his shoulders. Akaashi busied himself by suckling little hickies into the side of Kuroo’s neck as he carried him to the bedroom with Kenma following right behind them. 

When they entered the room, Kuroo gently tossed Akaashi on the bed. Him and Kenma, stood there for a second just taking in the sight of Akaashi spread on their bed. His skirt had risen up a bit exposing more of his thighs, there was a pretty flush across his cheeks, he was supporting himself on his forearms, and his eyes half lidded.  _ He looked so good like this, _ Kuroo and Kenma both thought. Akaashi felt like a prey about to be attacked, with the way that the other two were looking at him. Their dark gazes focused on him, staring so intently. He felt himself squirm a little. They took off their shirts as they stalked their way to the bed. They pushed him down, so he was lying flat on his back. Kuroo and kenma then shared a kiss over top of him, and the sight was nothing short of erotic. They way they were trying to one up each other, trying to be the one in control made him even more aroused. 

Kenma grabbed the back of Kuroo’s head to help him get leverage over him. Kuroo had his hands on Kenma’s face holding him in place. Their tongues slid together, doing a familiar dance. They separated from their kiss, and placed their attention back on Akaashi. Kenma went back to Akaashi’s lips, exploring his mouth. While Kenma was occupying his mouth, Kuroo was kissing and nibbling on his neck, leaving marks. Akaashi has never experienced anything like this before. He was basking in all the attention and sensations. Kenma's hands were pushing up his crop top, starting to pinch and pull his nipples. Meanwhile, Kuroo's hands were back on his thighs, massaging and inching his way under akaashi's skirt. 

“Ah~” Akaashi softly moaned out, he felt himself falling. Kuroo’s hands found the hem of the panties Akaashi was wearing. He gave a particularly hard bite on his neck before pulling away to look at what his hands had grazed. He moved down his body and situated himself between his spread legs. He pushed up his skirt and licked his lips at the sight in front of him. 

“Oya? Kenma, looks like there was more to this surprise,” Kuroo whistled lowly. 

“Hm?” Kenma detached himself from Akaashi to see what he was talking about. His eyes widened slightly at the sight. And what a sight it was. The way the panties framed his bulge, the way the color complimented his creamy thighs, and the way you could just barely see through the lace of them painted such an enticing picture. 

Akaashi covered his face with his hands embarrassed. “Will you guys get on it with it already or will you just keep staring the entire night?” He weakly glared through his fingers, hoping to get them to do something.

"Bossy~" kuroo whistled.

"I guess we'll just have to shut him up then" Kenma quipped as he started taking off his pants and underwear. Completely naked, he straddled akaashi's chest. "Open wide" he demanded one hand on his cock, the other settled in Akaashi’s hair pulling him closer. Akaashi opens his mouth in anticipation, mouth salivating at the thought of being able to have him in his mouth. Kenma was pretty average in length but he made up for it in girth. Kenma pushed the head of his cock into akaashi's open mouth. He moans at the feeling of akaashi's tongue wrapping around the head. He looks down to lock eyes with akaashi as he slowly starts rocking his hips. Akaashi’s eyes lidded, his lashes casting a shadow on his cheeks. His gaze sultry as he tries to speed up his pace. He feels a harsh pull on his hair as Kenma glares down at him, “I didn’t tell you to speed up, I’m in control. You follow the pace I set.” 

Akaashi whined. He never thought that kenma would be so dominant in bed, but it’s a nice surprise. He enjoys having his control taken away, being forced to take whatever they have to give. He moves his hands to Kenma’s thighs as he feels Kuroo taking off his panties; sucking hickies into his thighs. Needing to hold on to something. 

Once the panties were off, Kuroo turned his attention to akaashi's cock. He licked a stripe up his cock, putting it in his mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down swallowing when he went down. Akaashi moans around Kenma's dick and pulls off to breathe, panting against his thighs, placing light kisses up and down his cock while he catches his breath. He looks up and opens his mouth signaling to Kenma that he’s ready for his cock again. 

Just as Kenma slid his cock back into Akaashi’s mouth, Kuroo gave a particularly hard suck, and let his hands roam. Akaashi let out a long muffled groan. When Kuroo started groping his ass, he felt his thumb rub against something. He pulls off his cock and pulls apart his asscheeks to get a better look. He sees the plug, grins, and takes a hold of the heart shaped base and pulls it out slowly before roughly pushing it back in. “mmmhhhh~” Akaashi moans loudly and unabashedly from the back of his throat as he feels Kuroo start fucking him with the plug. Akaashi tapped Kenma’s thigh so he would let him go. Kenma pulled him off him and Akaashi begged, "Ah~ Kuroo-san, harder please~" 

“You sound so lovely baby, do you want me to give you something better than this plug?” Kuroo asked while picking up the pace of his ministrations. 

“Ahn~, p-please, give it to me” Akaashi wailed.

“Hmm, I think you can do better than that baby boy,” Kuroo sneered and pushed the plug in harder.

“Please, please, AH, PLEASE, Kuroo-san, please give me your cock,” Akaashi sobbed out, losing himself a little moree. 

"Oy, kenma, can you pass me the lube" Kuroo asks. Kenma lifts himself from akaashi's chest and goes into the tableside drawer to get the lube. Once he finds it, he tosses it to Kuroo. Kuroo caught it, and proceeded to pour and spread the lube onto his fingers. He then pulled the plug out of akaashi. "nnh!" Akaashi whimpered at the feeling of being empty. Kuroo quickly pushed in 2 fingers and started scissoring them, making sure that akaashi was properly stretched for him. He started to curl his fingers looking for his g-spot. When Kuroo added a third finger, he found his spot and started to press into. 

“F-Fuck!” Akaashi sobbed, feeling tears fill his eyes. kenma wrapped one hand around akaashi's cock. 

"You're doing so well baby" kuroo growled into akaashi's thigh leaving more marks. 

"You're being so good for us" Kenma agreed before he started to suck on akaashi's nipples. “So, perfect, look at the way you’re just taking everything we’re giving you. So beautiful,” he muttered around Akaashi’s nipple looking up at him.  Akaashi let out a gasp, it was all almost too much.

"C-c-close! S-stop i-im close!" Akaashi cried, not wanting to cum just yet. Kenma completely pulled off him, and kuroo removed his fingers. Akaashi tried to catch his breath. 

Kuroo asked, "so how do you want to do this?"

"Since you did all the hard work you can fuck him first Kuroo" Kenma shrugged, “ I’ll just take his cute little mouth.”

"Kenma come kneel in front of me then,” Akaashi insisted. Kenma moved in front of Akaashi as he moved into doggy position. He grabbed a hold of kenma's dick and started stroking up and down slowly. Just as he was taking kenma's cock into his mouth, he felt Kuroo grab his hips and line his cock with his asshole. He moaned around kenma as kuroo pushed in.

"F-fuck, you're so tight baby" kuroo groaned. He didn't move for a second letting Akaashi adjust. Akaashi wiggled his hips trying to get Kuroo to move. Kuroo got the hint and slowly started to pull out and once he was almost all the way out thrusted back in harshly. Akaashi felt himself take Kenma deeper when Kuroo thrusted into him, "mhmm" he moaned around the cock in his mouth.

"S-shit, you take me so well, look at how pretty you look, with my cock in your mouth while Kuroo fucks your ass" Kenma groaned out and akaashi whined loudly at that. He always loved dirty talk, and the fact that Kenma is the one saying it sparks something deep in him. Kuroo starts picking up the pace, and starts rolling his hips when they thrust back in, hitting Akaashi's g-spot. He feels how Akaashi tightens around him whenever filth leaves Kenma's mouth. 

"Keep talking kitten, I think he likes how you tell him how pretty he is and how well he’s doing for us, marvelous even," Kuroo grunts out. 

"How lewd" Kenma moves the hair in akaashi's face so he can see it better, see the dazed look as tears fall from his eyes, the high blush on his cheeks, and the way his lovely mouth looks around his cock as he bobs his head up and down, twirling his tongue. "You're so good at this, have you been practicing for this? Hoping that one day you would be filled with our cocks? Did you get off to the thought of us taking you at the same time?" Akaashi just moans and doubles his efforts. The vibrations from his moans push Kenma closer to the edge. He grabs a hold of Akaashi’s head and starts mercilessly fucking into his mouth. Akaashi’s eyes widen, as he feels Kenma’s cock hit the back of his throat. He tries to relax his throat but it’s hard when Kuroo is grinding against his prostate. 

"Fuck, baby, kitten, I'm so close" Kuroo growls as he slams harder into Akaashi. He reached around his front to grab his dick and jerk him off in time with his thrusts. 

"M-me too" Kenma moans out. Akaashi just sobs around him as he cums over the bed, his orgasm hitting him like a train. He feels light and floaty, not really processing what’s happening around him. He vaguely registers Kuroo filling him up, and slowly riding out his high. Kenma pushes into his mouth once, twice and then he feels him cumming into his mouth. He closes his eyes and swallows what he can, a little bit falling out the side of his mouth. 

Kuroo and Kenma slowly pull out of him. "Are you okay, baby? Kuroo asks as he softly rubs Akaashi's back.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you" he rasped out in reply slowly coming out of his daze.

Kenma was petting his head, "you did so well, let's clean you up and go to bed". He sent a look to Kuroo, and Kuroo got up to get a damp washcloth to clean them up.He started gently wiping down akaashi, while whispering praises. Once Akaashi was clean, he made sure Kenma and him were also cleaned up. He put the washcloth in the dirty laundry basket, stopped by his dresser, grabbed one of his bigger shirts and an extra blanket. 

As he walked to the bed he gently said, "hey, ‘kaashi, let's get you out of these dirty clothes, you can wear my shirt for now." Akaashi sleepily blinked up at kuroo and just nodded. He lifted his arms as Kenma pulled his crop top off and put kuroo's on him. 

"Let's stand real quick so he can change the covers," Kenma muttered softly, helping Akaashi stand while also helping him take off his skirt and thigh highs. He also helped him remove his false lashes and set them on the bedside table. When kuroo was done changing the blanket, they all laid down again with Akaashi in the middle. 

"Goodnight, Kuroo, Kenma" Akaashi mumbled as he started slipping into unconsciousness. 

"Goodnight" Kenma and Kuroo responded, sharing a goodnight kiss and kissing him on the head before settling back into Akaashi before also going to sleep.


End file.
